


A Dance

by TelepathicNarwhal



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hatsome IRL, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, hatsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathicNarwhal/pseuds/TelepathicNarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in the past month I've written a ton of (S)Hatsome garbage and I've decided to throw it all out here at some point or another, starting with this little gem.</p>
<p>Basically, it started with a picture of Ross in a tux and my fiance saying "He looks like someone who would kiss your hand and ask you for a dance, then take you out to the balcony and fuck you," soooooo that's basically what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a loooong time so hang in there with me. Comments and positive criticism are welcomed and appreciated! <3  
> Find me at telepathicnarwhal.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about these assholes or something.

Ross looked at himself in the mirror while he washed his hands. The suit looked good on him, he felt good in it. Something about the suit made him feel more powerful and confident. He took a quick selfie and posted it to Instagram, fixed his hair once more and stepped out to find the others.

Trott and Smith were leaning against the bar, facing one another. They were both sipping a finger of whiskey, a third glass sat on the counter waiting for him. Ross moved slowly, taking in the other two in their suits, Trott’s waist in the fitted jacket, Smith’s arms with his sleeves rolled up. He slipped up behind Trott, reaching around him for his own glass, pressing his body against Trott and mumbling a “hello” in his ear. Trott jumped a little but turned and smiled, taking a step back. Ross smirked, and looked down at Trott over the rim of his glass as he sipped his whiskey. He glanced up at Smith who finished his drink in one go without a single wince and asked for another.

“What do you think of Trott’s suit, Smith?” Ross asked over Trott’s head with a wink. The whiskey warming his veins boosted his confidence even more. 

“Ah, mate, can’t keep my eyes off him,” Smith laughed.

Trott rolled his eyes as Ross agreed and turned to watch the crowd dance. 

“Feels a bit unreal, doesn’t it?” Trott mused.

“Hmm?”

“All of this, dressed like this in a place like this. I feel like we should be waltzing or something,” Trott chuckled.

Ross looked him up and down again and smiled. A couple minutes later a slow song came on and Ross remembered Trott’s comment. He downed the last of his whiskey, and swung himself around Trott to Smith’s side. He rested his hand on Smith’s hip and leaned in close to whisper something Trott couldn’t hear. Smith laughed and shook his head but Ross pulled away looking serious.

“I’ll put money on it,” Ross said.

“Bullshit, mate. Never in a million years,” Smith laughed again.

“Fifty pounds?”

“You’re serious?” Smith asked, smiling.

“Completely.”

Smith considered for a moment, then nodded. “You’re fucking on, mate.”

Ross smiled, then turned to Trott who had been watching the whole exchange with amusement and curiosity. He grabbed Trott’s hand and kissed the top before looking up at him, “A dance, m’Lord?”

“Oh my god,” Trott laughed, “Is this what you were betting on?”

Smith laughed but didn’t answer. Trott looked at Ross whose eyes were so bright, and he agreed, allowing Ross to lead him to the dance floor. Ross pulled him in close, but the stance was formal and Trott remembered that Ross had taken a few formal dancing lessons when he was younger. They moved through a simple, four-step waltz, but Trott clung to Ross and stumbled.

“Hey, easy there,” Ross smiled down at him. “You trust me?”

“Wha- um, well yeah, of course,” Trott laughed nervously.

“Then just…let me lead, just move how I move you, yeah?”

Trott took a breath and nodded, then tried to relax into Ross’ arms. They still stumbled a little, but Ross only ever smiled at him and continued moving encouragingly. The first song ended but a second slow one started and Trott began settling in. He stopped watching his own feet after a minute and started watching Ross instead. Ross noticed and made a face at him and Trott laughed. They spun and swayed and Trott couldn’t take his eyes off of Ross; as they moved Trott could feel his face heat up and he rested his head on Ross’ shoulder, reveling in the way Ross pulled him just a little closer.

The song wound down and Ross pulled away suddenly. “Dip?!”

“What? No, Ross, no-“

Ross ignored him and braced his hand low on Trott’s back before tipping him over. Trott clung to Ross’ hand and shoulder and Ross laughed before pulling him back up close. Trott pulled away and swatted him on the arm.

“You ass,” he laughed.

Ross only smiled at him and bowed low then came back in close. Trott felt himself heat up again and cleared his throat.

“I, uh…I think I’m gonna step out on the balcony for a minute.”

Ross looked at him, eyes searching his face.

“You wanna join me?”

Ross smiled and agreed and followed Trott outside. Trott moved to the bars at the edge of the balcony and leaned over, breathing deep and relaxing his muscles. He tensed again, though, when Ross came up behind him and bracketed Trott’s body in with his own arms, pressing up against him.

“Ross,” Trott groaned, looking around before realizing they were alone and closing his eyes, dropping his head between his shoulders.

“Hmm?” Ross mouth was right against his ear.

Trott didn’t reply, but shivered and sighed when he felt Ross’ lips against the shell of his ear. Ross took this as encouragement and dipped his head lower, his lips finding Trott’s neck. Trott hummed in pleasure and tilted his head a little farther to the side. Ross smiled against Trott’s skin and nipped lightly, making Trott jump.

“Ross, c’mon,” Trott said, straightening up and clearing his throat.

“What’s wrong?” Ross asked, kissing his neck again and wrapping his arms around Trott’s waist.

Trott sagged back against him, Ross wasn’t this handsy very often and he figured taking advantage of it for just a minute wouldn’t hurt. He relaxed, enjoying Ross’ mouth against his neck and ear, his arms wrapped around his body, and he didn’t think much of it when Ross’ hands first started sliding south. But when Ross’ hand ghosted over his crotch Trott jumped and pushed his arms away, turning on him.

“Woah there, I’m fine with a little touching but we’re out in public, Ross.”

Ross smiled and moved in close again, Trott’s back now pressed against the railing behind him, Ross’ arms blocking him in.

“I know exactly where we are.”

Trott didn’t have time to reply before Ross’ mouth came down softly against his. He held firm for a moment, but Ross’ hand cupped the back of his head and finally Trott sighed and kissed him back. It was lazy and gentle at first, but when Ross’ free arm wrapped around Trott’s back and pulled him tight the kiss heated quickly. Trott broke away for a breath and Ross’ lips and teeth immediately found his throat.

“Ross,” Trott breathed out. “God, what’s gotten into you.”

In response, Ross shifted his hips, pressing the beginning of an erection against Trott’s front.

“Christ, Ross,” Trott fought back a moan. “We can’t go home already, we’re expected to help in the closing ceremony.”  
“I never said I wanted to go home,” Ross grinned at him.

In an instant Trott realized what Ross was saying. “No…nonono, Ross, you’re kidding?”

Ross rolled his hips against Trott’s again, moaning at the feeling of Trott’s cock twitching against his leg. “Not. At. All.”

“Ross,” Trott buried his face in Ross’ shoulder and shook his head. “Not here, I can’t.”

Ross kissed him again, slipping a hand between them and cupping the slight bulge in Trott’s trousers. Trott moaned against his lips and swore, but didn’t pull away. Ross continued kissing Trott and rubbing him through his trousers until Trott growled and pushed him away. Ross was worried he’d gone too far for only a moment before Trott talked.

“Where?” was all he said, a clear challenge in his eyes.

Ross looked around quickly, then grabbed Trott’s hand and pulled him behind a pillar in the corner, away from the entrance to the hall and into the shadows.

“Ross…this isn’t-“

“You trust me?” Ross asked.

Trott bit his lip and let his mind race for a moment before nodding quickly. Ross immediately pressed him up against the pillar, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, all of the slow, coaxing feeling from earlier gone. They worked their hips together for a moment before Ross pulled away, panting.

“Turn around,” Ross said.

“Ross, we can’t-“ he stopped when Ross pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket and grinned at him.

“You cheeky bastard,” Trott said, astonished. “We’re you planning this all night?”

Ross chuckled, “Nah, mate, swiped it from Smith’s jacket pocket earlier.”

Trott laughed at that, “Of course he brought lube. Christ.” The admiration for them was clear in Trott’s face.

He kissed Ross once more and turned, unbuckling his belt and trousers and slipping them down just enough. Trott braced himself against the pillar, the concrete cool on his warm hands, and bit his lip when Ross’ hands touched his ass.

“C’mon Ross, get on with it,” he whined, choosing to ignore the huff of laughter Ross gave at his impatience.  
Just a second later Trott felt Ross’ lubed finger slide between his cheeks and he relaxed himself as it pushed in slowly. He steadied his breathing, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the pillar, wanting more now but knowing better.

“Christ,” Ross breathed, working in a second finger and draping his body over Trott’s back as he scissored them. “Look at you.”

“Don’t start that mushy shit,” Trott complained.

Ross pressed directly against Trott’s prostate in response and the air was punched out of his lungs as he struggled to be quiet. Ross added a third finger, working slowly, and Trott could feel the pads of his fingers scraping against the concrete pillar in front of him.

“Enough. I’m good. C’mon Ross, fuck me.”

Ross stifled a groan between Trott’s shoulder blades and pulled his hand away carefully, then lubed himself up. He took a breath, then lined his cock up and pressed in frustratingly slow.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

He sat still for a moment, letting Trott adjust. When Trott nodded he pulled back slowly and pressed in again, biting his lip and pressing his face against Trott’s shoulder. They moved slow for a minute, Ross’ hands all over Trott’s chest and waist as he moved in and out of him, but Trott was aware of where they were and he didn’t want to be in this position for too long. 

“Ross, Sunshine,” Trott panted. “Pick up the pace, hun, c’mon.”

Ross moaned, but pulled away from Trott’s back for a better angle, gripping his hips and thrusting into him faster, changing his angle until he found Trott’s prostate. Trott groaned then, louder than he intended, and had to cross his arms against the pillar and bury his face in attempt to keep quiet. The constant pressure against his prostate had Trott desperate to come, but he needed both arms to keep himself upright at this point.

“Ross,” he would never admit to the whine in his voice. “Please.”

Ross understood, and with a growl he reached around Trott and started pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. Trott broke off a cry by biting into his own arm and Ross could feel him tense around and under him, pulling him closer to his own orgasm. Ross swore once, loudly, the sound of Ross’ pleasure, mixed with the fear of being caught, pushed Trott over the edge and he muffled himself with a hard bite into his sleeve as he came over Ross’ hand. Trott tightened around his cock and Ross wrapped his arms around Trott’s body again and pulled him close and he thrusted into him a couple more times before burying himself deep and finishing inside him.

The two slumped against the pillar again, trying to catch their breaths. Ross pulled out and tucked himself back into his trousers before helping Trott straighten his own appearance.

“Oh god,” Trott mumbled, a look of horror on his face.

“What?” Ross looked around in panic, assuming they’d been caught.

“We still have an hour or two left…”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to have to clean up of the rest of the night will be disgusting.”

Ross processed this for a moment before bursting out laughing.”

“Oh sure, laugh,” Trott grumbled, “You’re not the one who has to socialize with someone’s come in your ass, or dripping down your leg.”

Ross laughed harder, but made a disgusted face.

Trott rolled his eyes, then pulled Ross in for one last, thorough kiss.

“C’mon, let’s get back in. Smith must be losing his shit,” Trott began leading the way.

“Ooh, he owes me fifty pounds.”

“What did you two bet on? That you could get me to dance?” Trott asked as they weaved through the crowd.

Ross grinned and shook his head, waiting until they reached Smith, still at the bar, to answer.

“I bet I could get you to shag while we were here.” He smiled and looked pointedly at Smith.

“You didn’t…” Smith started, looking shocked.

“You assholes!” Trott said, but laughed.

“You fuckers, you absolutely did not!” Smith protested.

Ross shrugged and smiled as Smith looked between the two of them, eyes wide.

“Trott?” Smith finally fixed his gaze.

Trott just smiled and rested a hand on Smith’s shoulder. “I need to go clean up, I’ll be right back. You two,” he pointed between the two of them, “behave, yeah?” and with that he walked away.

Smith turned his eyes to Ross, mouth hanging open. “But…but Trott would never…not somewhere like this…how did you?”

Ross laughed at Smith’s confusion, then grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. “A dance, m’Lord?”


End file.
